Contacts
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare's laser surgery has worn off so she needs contacts, Eli comes along for the appointment.


**I'm sorry this one-shot took a while but I didn't have a great week so I'm a little behind. I hope you understand! I, also, hope you enjoy this! I got the idea because I just got contacts and when I was there I thought of this cute one-shot. I think we all need some good and cute EClare fluff since the actual show just isn't doing that right now. This story will just be in Clare's POV. So please sit back and relax! Enjoy! :D **

**Clare's POV**

"Mom, everything is blurry! Why?" I asked my mother in a panic. You see when I woke up this morning everything was blurry. Since I've had laser eye surgery my eyes have been perfect, until today. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Honey, calm down. I made you an appointment at your ophthalmologist. So stop freaking out and get into the car!" She demanded gently. I complied, got my phone and walked outside to the car with my mother. When we got in I tried to steady my breathing but it was difficult.

"Okay, call Eli." She told me as she started the car. I looked over at her confused. She normally wants me to not talk to him, why the sudden change of heart? As if she read my mind. "He always makes you feel better and since the drive is about an hour I think you need some cheering up. Give us both a break." She muttered the last part. I couldn't help but laugh at that, and soon she joined in with me. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Eli's number.

"Hey sexy lady." He greeted me and I immediately blushed. My mom eyed me and gave me a stern look but that look turned into a smile when she saw my face heat up. She rolled her eyes as I replied to Eli.

"Hey. I'm in the car with my mom." I said dropping the hint that we needed to keep this phone call rated G, but failing at trying to make it subtle. I heard my mom laugh.

"Ah, and where might you be going this fine summer morning?" He responded.

"Going to the ophthalmologist's office." I answered rather sad. I don't like the fact that everything is blurry.

"Uhm, why? I thought you didn't have to go there anymore." That just made me start crying again.

"Thanks a lot, Eli." My mother said into the phone.

"I'm sorry, what did I do? I only asked why you were going there." Eli said. I could tell he was worried and he felt bad that what he said made me sad but the other part of him was confused because he didn't really say anything wrong. Did that make sense? That's Eli for you; you can't ever understand that boy.

"You really didn't do anything. I'm just upset, so what you said just hit me wrong." I explained to him while sniffling a little.

"Oh, baby girl, what's the matter? Anything I can do?" He asked me sympathetically. There we go, the nice Eli that would do anything for me once he found out I wasn't happy. I, then, told him everything. I heard him mutter a dew 'oh's' or even a groan just so I knew he was still listening. He always does that when I'm saying something that will take a long time, and there really isn't anything for him to say until I'm finished. I find it sweet he does this.

"Oh, Clare, I'm so sorry. I'm sure everything is fine though." He said trying to cheer me up. I looked down at my lap.

"What if I had to wear glasses again?" I asked him, even though I met him after I got the laser eye surgery, he has seen pictures.

"Hm, if my beautiful girlfriend had to wear glasses." He said pretending to ponder for a moment. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "Well, she'd still be beautiful and her appearance would certainly not change her personality. The only thing that is going to change is that it would be harder for me to see her gorgeous eyes, but we'll work something out." He teased. It was moments like these that I wish he was here holding me in his arms.

"And you're feelings for this girlfriend?" I asked just wanting him to say it for a second time.

"They will remain the same." He replied. He is taunting me, he knows what I'm after. And that is just why he won't say it.

"And what are those feelings?" I not so subtly asked. I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"You know, my dear, if you want me to tell you I love you again, all you have to do is ask."He told me still slightly chuckling. "And don't go denying that. I know you and I know that is what you're after so if you want to hear it, all you have to do is say so or tell me first?" He suggested. Just a week ago Eli told me that he loved me; I was so shocked that I didn't respond. He took that as a bad sign but I assured him quickly that that wasn't bad but it was good. So when I went to tell him that I love him, my phone rang and it hasn't come up since. Even though we both know I love him, he still wants to hear it. It isn't that I don't want to say it, I just don't want my first time telling him in front of my mom or the fact that we are talking on the phone.

"You know what, never mind. Tell me another time, please, I beg you." He figured it out. I laughed at him. I noticed that my mom got off of the freeway so I figured that we were close. My suspicion was right because seconds later she parked the car in the parking lot.

"I'm here so I'll call you after." I told Eli as I got out of the car. It was a little difficult to see but I managed.

"Okay, I love you, bye." He answered. That made my heart jump out of my chest about one million times.

"Bye." I responded. My mom and I walked into the main lobby. We waited in line until it was our turn, which wasn't much longer since we went in. My mom said everything and did everything up at the desk. What can I say? That's what mom's are for, right?

"I'm nervous." I announced to her in a low whisper, so to not disturb the other awaiting patients.

"Eli didn't help you at all?" She responded. I smiled when I thought back to my conversation with Eli until my mom snapped her fingers in front of my face. I came back to reality when she did and looked over at her.

"He did." I answered quickly and quietly.

"So you love him?" She asked me. I stared blankly at her. She laughed a bit. "Oh, Clare, you didn't think I didn't know right? Why haven't you told him?" She asked. I was going to answer honestly, but the doctor called my name.

"Alright so we'll be going into Room 4." She pointed to the room we would be in. I nodded at her and continued to walk. We arrived at the room and she told us to sit down. My mom sat in the extra chair while I sat in the big fancy chair.

"Okay so it looks like you haven't been here in a while." She said while looking at her clipboard.

"Yes, Clare, actually got laser eye surgery so we haven't needed to." My mom responded. My doctor smiled at me.

"I see that. So are we having a little bit of trouble?" She asked but directing the question at me.

"Yes. When I woke up this morning, everything was blurry." I responded. She wrote some stuff down on her sheet and then looked back up at me.

"Is it blurry right now?" She asked me. I nodded my head a little and responded,

"Very." She wrote some more stuff on the piece of paper and then turned to the computer. Checking that everything was in order.

"Okay, let's get started." She announced. I did all kinds of tests. 3D tests, light tests, and even the letter chart. I felt odd because I really wasn't doing well, it was just too blurry.

"Well, it looks to me that you'll be needing glasses again." My doctor admitted. That was my worst fear. I didn't want them again.

"Is there any other solution? Clare really likes not having to wear them and she wasn't too fond of them." My mom questioned. I agree with everything she said.

"Well, there are always contacts. But besides that, not really." Contacts. They always made me nervous. I always said no when I was finally old enough to wear them. Just the thought of having to touch my eye scared me.

"Um." I nervously said. I was moving all around in my seat, very uncomfortable.

"It was just an option. We can stick to glasses if that is what you would prefer or be more comfortable with." She suggested. But I shook my head. It was time to grow up and face a fear.

"No, I want to at least try contacts. I might not like them but I want to at least try them." I told both my ophthalmologist and mother. They nodded their heads.

"Alright, well, unfortunately we do not do that here but if you would like I can recommend a place we send people to." She said to us. My mom and I stood up and my mother replied,

"That would be great, thanks." Always so polite she is. Maybe that is where I get it from, since everybody always tells me how nice I am.

"Jeanette, will you give these two ladies the address and phone number to that optometrist office?" She asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, of course." She agreed. Not like she really had another choice. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Eli. That can't be good.

"It was great seeing you! Come back in one year!" She told us then walked away to her next patient. She really was great at her job, I like her a lot.

"Okay, so here is everything you will need. Make sure to call first, you'll have to make an appointment." We said our thanks to Jeanette and then walked out to the car.

"Contacts, huh? Why did you decide to try them this time?" My mom asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I might like them." She laughed a bit at my answer. We drove away then. My eyes were still very blurry but I was now getting used to the feeling. Isn't that great, getting used to the feeling of your eyes being blurry. The hour in the car went by rather quickly, considering we were already pulling into our street.

"Looks like someone is here to see you." My mom pointed out. I squinted my eyes so that I had a better view and sure enough, I saw a hearse. Either someone died, or it is my loving boyfriend, Eli. I giggled. After my mom parked and got out immediately and ran to the hearse. I smiled down at Eli and he smiled back at me then got out of his death car.

"Hey." He said to me as he locked his car from the outside.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I answered. He pulled me into a hug then, a nice big and comforting hug. Just the one I needed right now.

"I had a small feeling you were going to need me after this doctor's visit considering you were in tears beforehand." He explained. I felt my face heat up immediately. Eli chuckled in my ear before pulling away to say. "Don't be embarrassed. You were scared." I nodded at him before placing my lips on his.

"I do need you right now. More than anything." I admitted. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. I heard my mom hang up the phone.

"Clare, your contact appointment is tomorrow at 9:00am. Oh, hello, Eli." She greeted. Eli smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, Ms. Edwards." He responded while I told her my thanks for making the appointment.

"I'll be in my room, so you two can have your alone time." She said but still with a stern voice making sure to send the message, to mostly Eli but me too, that we had to behave. She went upstairs and once I was positive she was in her room, I kissed Eli again. He, of course, kissed me back fiercely.

"So, contacts?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow. I sighed deeply and walked into the living room, where I sat down on the couch. I had my head down low and I knew that Eli could tell I wasn't happy. He sat down right in front of me on my family's coffee table. He lifted my face with one single finger just as a tear escaped my eye.

"Clare, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head as one more tear fell.

"I'm just a little apprehensive right now. I have mixed feelings about this whole situation." I admitted while looking down once more. He lifted himself off of the coffee table and sat next to me on the couch. What he did next though, I didn't expect. He picked me up into his arms and set me down on his lap. My head came to the level of his neck and own head so it was perfect for me to rest my head on his shoulder. I could still see him which I liked very much; this might be my new favorite position ever.

"I know you do and that's okay. It's normal, but Clare, know that with whatever it is I'm right here for you, always." He said. That was so sweet. This is why I was so sure that I loved him. He was rubbing my back and playing with my curly hair. It was making me very sleepy, and once he started to sing to me it was all over. I fell asleep so quickly that I couldn't even tell what song he was singing.

***The Next Morning***

I felt movement, and I know I shouldn't feel that. Someone is moving underneath me. There is someone underneath me, oh my gosh. I jumped up and hit the person that was sitting there. I gasped and covered my mouth when I remembered yesterday.

"Clare, why did you just hit me?" Eli asked confused as he rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot where we were and oh my gosh, we fell asleep." I said noting that it was once again light outside. Eli looked outside and immediately stood up.

"I mean my parents don't care but your mother." He stopped when he heard my mom came down the stairs.

"Is right here and called your parents last night. You're fine." She responded while walking into the kitchen.

"Is your mom okay?" Eli asked me. I shook my head no.

"I have no idea. Mom?" I called while following her into the kitchen. I saw that she was making breakfast.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. I felt Eli behind me, barely touching me with the front of him.

"I'm fine. You two are very cute and love each other. You were fully clothed and very innocent. I didn't want to wake you up. So I called his parents and let you sleep." She explained. I heard Eli scoff.

"You tell her you love me but not me?" He questioned teasingly. I laughed and so did my mom.

"It wasn't easy for me to find out but I'm not blind either." She replied. I shook my head disbelieving this whole situation.

"Okay just stop!" I said. They both laughed at my flushed face.

"Clare, why don't you go get ready? I'll have Eli help with breakfast." I love how my mom volunteered Eli to help. Even though I know Eli will do it, she should have asked. Maybe she isn't as nice as I thought.

"Okay." But I agreed because she is my mom and I have to listen to her. I tried to be fast since breakfast should be ready in only minutes. I didn't put a lot of eye make-up on knowing that I would have to be dealing with my eyes. I shivered at the thought. I can't believe I'm actually going to be doing this. There was a knock on the door and that made me jump so badly, I kind of screamed. The person rushed in.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked. I nodded.

"You startled me, that's all." I explained to him. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. He was trying to calm me down, it was working.

"Baby girl, you need to relax." He whispered before taking my lips with his. I kissed him back until,

"Eli! Clare! Where are you?" Eli chuckled a bit.

"We better go eat." He took my hand in his and led me down the stairs.

"There you two are. I heard a scream, is everything alright?" My mother asked looking quite concerned.

"Yeah mom. I just didn't hear Eli so when he knocked it startled me." I explained honestly.

"She's nervous about today." Eli said. I slapped his chest hard and gave him a stern look. "What? You are!" I glared at him even more.

"Honey, there is nothing to be nervous about. Eli is coming with us." My mom said. I scrunched my eyebrows at her then looked at Eli. He shrugged.

"You hate eye things even more than me. You're coming?" I asked him. He nodded his head but gave me a look that almost said: I had no idea I was coming. I laughed.

"Mom, are you making him go?" I questioned.

"You said he is your rock, if you're nervous then you're "rock" needs to be there." She told me. I blushed as I felt Eli's intense gaze on me.

"Why does she know all of this and I don't?" Eli asked me. I ignored him and continued eating my food.

"We'll talk later then, I guess." He stated. I really wanted to hurt him in that moment. That very moment I wanted to physically hurt Eli. I glared at him and I think he figured out that I did.

"Okay, I think it is time to go. Eli, Clare go get your shoes on and we'll head out." My mom announced after everybody was done eating. We nodded and went by the front door. When I knew my mom couldn't hear I whispered in Eli's ear.

"I'm going to hurt you so badly." He shivered a bit. My mom walked in and questioned,

"Are you two ready?" Eli nodded after putting on his last shoe.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told them as we walked out of the house. I didn't want to make mom feel like a chauffeur but she assured me it was alright. So, Eli and I climbed into the back of my mom's minivan. Once we were both settled down Eli grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. He knew I was really nervous and I know that he was really trying to make me feel comfortable. He leaned down and kissed my lips. When we pulled away my mom pretended like she didn't see it even though I know she did. I rested my head on Eli's shoulder for comfort. It worked and then we got there; we were back to square one by that point.

"You're fine." We walked up to the front desk.

"Clare Edwards." My mom said checking in. Eli dragged me away from the desk and from everyone else.

"What are you-" I stopped when I felt his lips press against mine.

"You need to calm down, you're shaking violently." He told me on my lips. I took a deep breath.

"Clare? They're ready for you." My mom said rounding the corner. She rolled her eyes when she saw us. "Come on, love birds, let's go." She took our hands and dragged us behind her. We came into a room and met a doctor there.

"Alright, so we're getting contacts today?" She asked in a perky voice. I hesitantly nodded my head yes.

"Okay, well let's measure those eyes then! Did you have her prescription?" She asked my mom. My mom nodded and dug the piece of paper out of her purse then handed it to her.

"Thank you. Okay, Clare, you're going to sit here." She said giving me the chair in front of all the machines. Eli gave me one last squeeze of the hand before releasing it and heading over to my mom. I took my seat and followed the instructions I was given and they were easy. But then she took me to a different room.

"Okay, first you need to wash your hands." She told me and I did as well as she. "I'm washing my hands just in case you need help." She explained. I nodded at her. I took the chair she told me to sit in and my mom and wonderful boyfriend sat behind me. She handed me the contact and told me what I needed to do to successfully put it in. I started to do as she said but as my hand got closer I grew more nervous. I stopped my hand just before the contact could hit my eye.

"Just a little bit further." She encouraged and she took my wrist and gently pushed. Two seconds later I heard a bubble noise.

"Perfect, now close your eye and gently rub." She instructed. The whole time I did that I heard a bubble noise. It was weird but so amazing. "Now blink a few times." I did.

"It's on?" I questioned stupidly. The three of them nodded. I giggled like a little girl and I saw that Eli was grinning at me. "It is a bit blurry." I started but the doctor shook her hand.

"It will be until you get used to them." She commented. "Now, are you ready to do your other one?" She asked as I smiled.

"Let's do it."

***After the Appointment***

"Oh my, Eli, I did it! It was so not that bad." I squealed for the one millionth time. I'm surprised he's still here. I talked about it the whole way home and at home. Right now, we were lying on my bed. I was on my back and Eli was on his side resting on his elbow so he was looking down at me. He moved his hand to gently touch my stomach. Just a sweet gesture that I couldn't take.

"I love you." He told me. I smiled because for the first time I was going to answer this. I breathed in and out.

"I-"

"Eli, Clare, lunch!" We heard my mom yell. Eli groaned and his face fell to my shoulder. I giggled as he did so.

"I hate your mom." He commented. We got up never the less but just before I was going to open my door I turned to face Eli.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled the biggest smile I have ever witnessed on him. The smile I only thought I would see in my dreams.

"Finally." He breathed. I giggled at his comment because I knew it was killing him that I had never told him. We both knew it but he needed to hear it, and I fully understood that.

"We better go." I stated as I opened my door. We walked down the stairs where we saw all of the curtains closed and no Helen Edwards. I walked more into the dining area.

"Mom?" I called out but stopped when I saw a candle light table set. There was a note.

_You two love birds have fun!_

_-Mom_

Eli was reading the note behind me. I knew that because I could feel his breath in my ear.

"Remind me to thank your mom later." He said. I turned to face him and asked,

"For?" He leaned down.

"This." He captured my lips with his. This was not like any other kiss I had experienced with him before. But I loved it. Interesting day if you think about it, getting contacts, telling your boyfriend you love him for the first time, and even finding out that my mom has a soft spot for my love life. We pulled away.

"Yes, we will definitely be needing to thank her." I told him and he chuckled. He pointed towards the table. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Shall we?" He questioned. I kissed him on the cheek and replied,

"We shall."

**That was way longer then it was supposed to be! Oh well, review anyway! Did you like it? Did you like how Clare's mom was good in this? I did. Okay, review!**


End file.
